nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tadashi Ikegami
Tadashi Ikegami is a sound designer from HAL Laboratory. He has worked on several ''Kirby'' games, as well as ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'', where he was mainly responsible for the sound effects design, among other titles. In recent years, Ikegami's work has been oriented to sound management rather than composing. He was also involved in designing some of the functionalities of the Nintendo Switch. Production History * ''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (1993) - Sound ComposerKirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra Concert pamphlet interview with Tadashi Ikegami * ''Wario's Woods'' (SNES) (1994) - Sound Composer * ''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (1995) - Composer * ''Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1'' (1997) - Sound Composer * ''Pokémon Snap'' (1999) - Sound Designer * [[Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1|''Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1 Ketteihan!]] (2000) - Music Collaboration / Sound Effect * [[Super Smash Bros. Melee|''Super Smash Bros. Melee]] (2001) - Music (Voice Coordination, Sound Composition, Music Arrangement) * ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (2002) - Sound * ''Kirby Air Ride'' (2003) - Sound Composition * ''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (2005) - Sound * Otona no Joshiki Ryoku Training DS (2006) - Sound Composition * ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (2006) - Sound * ''Wii Sports'' (2006) - Development Environment Team * ''Wii Play'' (2006) - Development Environment Team * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV'' (2008) - Sound Composition * ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (2010) - Sound * ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor * [[Super Kirby Clash|''Super Kirby Clash]] (2019) - Ending Song: Composition Special Thanks * ''Pokémon Ranger'' (2006) * ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011) * [[BOXBOY!|''BOXBOY!]] (2015) * [[Kirby: Planet Robobot|''Kirby: Planet Robobot]] (2016) * ''Kirby Star Allies'' (2017) Song Credits [[Kirby's Pinball Land|''Kirby's Pinball Land]] * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement * Whispy Stage -- Composition & Arrangement * Kracko Stage -- Arrangement * Poppy Stage -- Arrangement * Bonus Game -- Composition & Arrangement * Bonus End -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Victory Dance -- Arrangement * Drain -- Arrangement * Game Over -- Arrangement * High Score Entry -- Composition & Arrangement * High Score Display -- Composition & Arrangement * Score Milestone -- Composition & Arrangement * Dedede Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending ~ Table Reset -- Composition & Arrangement [[Kirby's Dream Land 2|Kirby's Dream Land 2]] * Kine's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Coo's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement [[Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1|Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1]] * Theme of Bass Fishing No. 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * BAC Music -- Composition & Arrangement * Morining at Home "Time to Go Fishing" -- Composition & Arrangement * Field -- Composition & Arrangement * The Tournament Begins (Part 1) -- Composition & Arrangement * Tournament Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement * Fight! (Part 1) -- Composition & Arrangement * The Rookie Appears! -- Composition & Arrangement * Boat Rowboat BOSS Music -- Composition & Arrangement * Rest House BOSS -- Composition & Arrangement * Shopping at 1101 Tune -- Composition & Arrangement * The Tournament Begins (Part 2) -- Composition & Arrangement * Fight! (Part 2) -- Composition & Arrangement * Cleanup Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement * Cleanup Music -- Composition & Arrangement * Evening at Home (Good Night) Music -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Melee|Super Smash Bros. Melee]] * Fountain of Dreams -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. for Wii U sound test * Venom -- Arrangement 'Super Smash Bros. Melee Smashing... Live! Live Orchestra Music' * Fountain of Dreams -- Arrangement * Planet Venom -- Arrangement [[Kirby Air Ride|Kirby Air Ride]] * Air Ride: Beanstalk Park -- Composition & Arrangement [[Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe: Original Soundtrack|Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe: Original Soundtrack]] * Stage Medley / Acoustic Ver. -- Arrangement [[Super Kirby Clash|Super Kirby Clash]] * Green Tree Memories from Kirby -- CompositionSuper Kirby Clash credits Interviews * 1101: Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1 * Melee Music Developer Roundtable (translated by Source Gaming) * [http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/wii/kirbysepicyarn/0/3 Iwata Asks: ''Kirby's Epic Yarn] * HAL Laboratory's Blog: Nintendo Switch References Category:Composers Category:HAL Laboratory